You Don't Know (TV Series)
You Don't Know is a Ryanland science-fiction, mystery television drama series that is created by Bill Roberts and premiered on April 7, 2011 on the GenerationTV Network. The show was the first show chosen to be on the new network and is set in the Ryanland state of Demexas. On May 19, 2011, You Don't Know was officially cancelled by GenTV. Plot You Don't Know ''revolves around a boy who arrives at a new town with adopted parents, however he is not all that everyone sees him and he has secrets that no one else knows, not even his adoptive parents. Cast 'Main characters' ;Carl Bontin as Josh Carlingston :Josh is an orphan who has been to many foster homes until a couple adopt him, he fits in well however he has a lot of secrets about himself that no one else knows about. ;Sarah Hardston as Lisa Goldberg :One of Josh's friends at his school, she is unaware of his secrets however she likes Josh but she can't bring herself to tell him. She supports him. ;Marie Wilberry as Naomi Barton :Josh's adoptive sister, she has wanted a brother for a long time and finally has one. She almost found out about the secret but Josh lied to her, she also is friends with Lisa, Benjamin and Luke. ;Lance Fredst as Benjamin Luka :Another student at Exas High School and Josh and the groups friend. He is the most popular kid in school being the captain of the sports team and having the best looking girl in the school as his girlfriend. ;Jason Gardens as Luke Goldberg :Lisa's brother, also their friend and Lisa and him keep having petty arguments about stupid things. He used to be an outsider until Josh found him and helped him out. They have been friends ever since. ;Penny Lonston as Dana Delson :The 'best looking girl in school' also Benjamin's girlfriend. She loves Benjamin but hates all of his friends, especially Josh, she knows something is up with him, and she wants to find out' ' 'Recurring characters' :;Emily Michaels as Jordan Barton ::Josh's adoptive mother and the mother of Naomi Barton. She is unaware of Josh's secret like everyone else, however her and her husband Michael have been having an unsteady relationship. :;Paul Hamilton as Michael Barton ::Josh's adoptive father, the father of Naomi Barton and the husband of Jordan Barton. He is the local doctor, and helps out at the high school also. He and Jordan have been having an unsteady relationship and he and Josh really get on. :;Lana Nopheston as Callie Evans ::The high schools cheerleading coach. She helps the girls out when there are troubles or problems with their lives. Episodes ''Main article: List of You Don't Know episodes '' The series premiered on April 7, 2011 and will air for 8 episodes and will air it's finale on May 26, 2011. Reception The show has been met with mixed reviews, with RTelevision giving it 35/100 saying "it looks good, however there isn't any clear story and it seems a bit all over the place." However TR rated the series a 7.5/10 stating "it seems a great start to a sci-fi show and hopefully will get better and better." 'Ratings'''